grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Trial Tower
Trial Tower is the second dungeon in the game and also the second within Serdin of Bermesiah. It serves as the final test to recruiting warriors for the Grand Chase. Normal (Level 2-4) Story The second Trial presented to have Elesis, Lire, and Arme recruited into the Grand Chase. Knight Master asked the three to defeat a creature named Wendy at the top of the tower. During the climb, the trio give out their formal introductions; Elesis joins the chase for "personal" reasons, Arme is a magician from the Violet Mage Guild, and Lire is an elf who descends from Eryuell Island. Elesis and Arme are curious at the elf's motives, but Lire tells them she'll explain it in due time At the top, Elesis and Arme begin to quarrel with each other, while Lire tries to calm the two forces. The two agree to let it slide as Lire reminds them they're being tested. Dialogue Beginning Knight Master: Don't think you're going to get off easy just because you passed Trial Forest. You must now take on this next challenge to showcase your true abilities. And that next challenge is taking down Wendy living atop Trial Tower. Also, unlike your first solo challenge, you must now work together as a team. This is to gauge the strength of your teamwork. Any questions? If not, let's get started! Oh, you guys must've passed the test, too. (They look like children...) Hi, I'm Elesis. Nice to meet you. I'm Arme. (Yikes...she seems stuck up) My name is Lire. I'm looking forward to working with you. Huh? You're...you're an elf? : Let's hold off the introductions till later. We've got a monster to slay. Second Stage Slaying monsters and we're only on the first floor. In any case, it's a good thing we all got out alive. Mmm hmm. Now then, shall we properly introduce ourselves? My name is Elesis. I've joined the Grand Chase for personal reasons. And as you already saw, my weapon of choice is the sword. I am Arme, a member of the guild of Violet Mages. As you've guess, I am a magician. I became a Violet Mage of the highest order. I am Lire from Eryuell Island. Eryuell? Oh, so you are an elf. What's an elf doing here? That's unusual. You'll find out in due time. We don't seem to have a lot of time, so let's get started. Boss Oh wow. Seriously, there's no end to this climb. When are we ever going to reach the top? *Pant pant* Oh! We've reached the top! We're finally at the top! Yay! So then that means...no, it can't be... Wendy: Grrraaawwr~ Yes, it certainly is. I think that's Wendy, the monster Knight Master was talking about. Alright, this is the final stretch. Everyone, just press on a little bit more. Ugh...you've been acting like you're in charge since the very start! Who do you think you are? What did you say? How dare you, you're just a magician. Now, now everyone, let's calm down, please? Remember what Knight Master said, they're watching us to see how we work as a team. ...Fine. I'll let it slide this time. Hmph! I'll let it slide this time too, then. Old Dialogue Beginning Knight Master: Your mistaken if you thought the Trial Forest test was the end; there's one more test. You must defeat Wendy, a heinous and violent monster inhabiting Trial Tower. You can become a Grand Chase member only after you defeat Wendy. Knight Master: Wendy cannot be defeated by one person; you must join forces with your comrades to defeat that monster. That is why I'm sending 3 warriors to the Trial Tower together. Knight Master: Now, it's your turn. I hope you'll successfully defeat Wendy, and join the Grand Chase Expedition. These guys must be the ones I'll be teamed up with. Hey, I'm Elesis. Nice to meet you. Hello, my name is Arme. Good to see you. I'm Lire. Its a pleasure. Wh-what's that?! Yes! It's a monster! : We'll talk more after we take care of these monsters! Let's take these guys down! Second Stage Phew! I didn't expect to encounter monsters this soon. That was pretty close. Why don't we tell each other a little more about ourselves now? I'm Elesis from Kanavan. I really have to become a Grand Chase member for personal reasons. (I don't know if I can pass the test with these guys.) I'm Arme. I graduated first in my class in Violet Mage School. You'll see my genius really shine once we get into a battle. It's a pleasure to meet you all. (They look so... homely. Well, so long as they don't get in my way.) I'm Lire from Eryuell Island. I've come to investigate threats to the continent because of my Elder's order. (These two look kind of reckless... I'm not so sure I can really rely on them to finish this test.) Alright, I guess that's it. Let's try to work together as best we can, okay? Sure. I agree. Boss *Pant Pant*... Where are we now? (This is so difficult. I don't know if they can hang on. Well, I don't mind leaving them behind if i have to.) *Pant Pant* We've been teleported by magic. (They... They don't know what a teleport is? I can't fathom working with these people for much longer.) Phew~ It feels pretty eerie, like we're in some Frozen Land. (I didn't think I'd feel this exhausted! I hope I'll be able to make it...) Wendy: Grrr...(*Thump Thump*) That giant monster must be Wendy, huh? We're almost there. Don't give up! Don't act like you're our leader. Can't you see I'm barely keeping up with you brutish idiots as it is? What did you just say? Brutish what? What, do you want to fight or something? Is that what you want? You're already behind! Just... Hurry up! Come on, guys, let's not fight with each other,please? We're almost there, so let's focus on passing this test together. You'd better thank Lire for keeping me away from you! Arme, you'd better watch that mouth of yours! Tsk! You should be thanking Lire for protecting you from me. Trivia *In the dialogue of Season 1, Wendy was "faking" death, and revealed that she was merely testing the newcomers. *Trial Tower originally had five rooms until Season 3 shortened it to four. *According to dialogue, Lire mentions her purpose in the Grand Chase will be revealed in "due time," however this was never explored. **The old dialogue said Lire was requested by an elder to investigate Kaze'aze's threat. Category:Dungeons